


Lost control

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Control - power, M/M, Mention of rape (underage), Torture, Violence, graphic description of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: TAKE THE TAGS SERIOUSLY!!!This is basically a teaser for an idea that I'll write if there're people interested.For now it's a rape scene.There is a new meta with body controlling powers and he's mad at Leonard Snart (it's not explained yet) and he plans to break him.(Yes, I should be studying...)





	Lost control

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I mean it, take the tags seriously!
> 
> If it's not you thing, don't read. If you're interested then enjoy!

Len was in saints and sinners talking to a few other criminals for information, when he suddenly couldn’t move. Well, not exactly at all but his body wasn’t moving the way he wanted. No, he couldn’t move his body at all, but he could talk. He managed to control his facial expressions and finished the talk.

They were gone and he was standing at the table alone. So, what now?

He didn’t have to wait for long until he felt a hand around his waist.

“Well, well, well... I have to admit, you handle yourself very professionally...” a man stepped next to him annoyingly close but Len couldn’t move away from him.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked coldly, trying to keep control over the situation by staying calm but it didn’t really work when he didn’t even have control over his own body.

“I’ve been watching you, didn’t you notice?” He asked and stepped in front of Lenard whose hands came up to the man’s sides against his will.

Len wanted to step back, to move away to get away somehow but his body wasn’t obeying his will. He could only control his face, fingers and toes.

“So that was this strange feeling. You must be good at it ‘cause I haven’t seen you.” He kept his voice cool but he felt sick at being trapped like this. “How are you doing this? Are you a meta-human?”

“Yes.” He answered, leaning in close. He was only centimeters away from Len’s mouth. He grinned at the flash of fear in his blue eyes and kissed him. First, he met with soft unresponsive lips but when Len came back to his senses he bit his lip hard. He pulled back hissing. “Feisty.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll be tamed.”

“How are you doing this?” He asked again trying not to let the threats get to him.

“Let’s find a quieter place and I’ll explain.” He smiled and stepped back. As he turned and walked away, Len followed him. It didn’t matter how hard he fought with his own body to stay.

They sat into a car. Expensive and not stolen, Leonard noted in his mind.

The man started the car and...

“Would you let me fasten my seatbelt?” He asked seriously, because the last thing he needed was to get injured in an accident while h couldn’t even protect his vital organs.

“That’s cute... all right...” he made him fasten the seatbelt.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” He asked coldly, hiding how scared he was.

“My power is to control skeletal muscle. But before I can do that I have to get some of these...” he raised his hand, palms up and tiny ball shaped lights came out of it which then became invisible. “Into the muscles. I spent the last year to get them into everyone in Central city. When you breath it in, it gets into your bloodstream and it takes them to every single muscle in your body. I can only control the bigger muscles efficiently because smaller muscles as you might have noticed, like the ones in your fingers or on you face need too much concentration and precision.” They drove through the city towards the more expensive areas.

Len tried to relax but he couldn’t. He felt trapped and scared and wanted to get away desperately but he couldn’t come up with a plan that didn’t involve his fucking body. He realized that the guy enjoyed explaining his powers and how he mastered to use them. So, he let him, as he figured it would be beneficial to keep him in a good mood.

“I needed a lot of time to gain full control and now I can control three people at a time, though it needs exponentially more energy to control more than one person.”

That probably meant he can control him easily until he was alone. It didn’t sound good.

“I can only control one person though if I want it to last for more than a few minutes. Right now, I could control you for a little over two days.”

Shit, Len swallowed.

“And doesn’t matter how hard I try, I can’t control smooth muscle. And I can’t make anyone do something they aren’t capable of by themselves.”

Great, might just needs him for a job or something and the kids was just to tease him and show him how much he was in control.

“But why me?” He asked when he saw that he was around the end of his long explanation. “And you still haven’t told me who you are.”

“My name is Aiden Ashby.” He smiled charmingly.

Well, that sounds like he doesn’t need extra money.

“I’ve head of you a lot. And you also stole a necklace from my lover. I gave it to her...” he sounded a bit threatening now. “I wanted to see what kind of man you are.” He turned to Len and looked him over obviously.

“And?” Len raised an eyebrow challengingly, though he regretted immediately when Aiden kicked his lips.

“You look a lot better than I expected. I just wanted to hurt and kill you but looking at you right now, that’s not gonna be enough for me...” he sounded positively insane.

Len tried to fight his power off to somehow get away. He was starting to panic but all he got by his actions was a laugh.

“I can feel when you try to fight my power off. It’s pointless. The most you can manage is injuring yourself.” He states calmly as he pulled up in his front yard. The gate and the garage opened automatically when his car got close enough.

The building was huge but not even close to a villa. It looked like it was a family house transformed into a smaller castle. Len would have appreciated it - the design and the fact - if he hadn’t been kidnapped to be tortured. He still tried to fight a little, just to put up some resistance but went along with the man’s will and followed him into the house and up the stairs.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Not that he could do anything against it even if he knew. Well, maybe it was a stupid question and he would just torture himself by that he would keep expecting certain bad things to happen.

They went up to the bedroom before he got any answers.

“For starters...” he started and Len -much to his annoyance and dismay- got down to his hands and knees “you look good down there...”

“Wouldn’t it be hotter if I’d be willing?” He asked seriously and disgusted by this situation.

“And miss out on your fear? Nah...” He sat on the side of the bed and Len crawled in front of him.

“No...” Len whispered and he trembled a little but he couldn’t shiver so he just felt his hair stand. He stopped himself from begging.

“I’m going to drive you crazy, by torturing you physically, mentally and emotionally... you’re gonna be broken, when I’m done with you.” Yes, he was batshit crazy.

Len started to slowly take his clothes off, while never getting up from the floor. When he was completely naked the man continued.

“Now, you have a few options. I can take you like this; dry and no prep. You can tell me to control your smaller muscles and take your mouth by force and I’ll use some lube. You can suck me off and I’ll use a condom and lube. And if you suck me real good, I’ll even prep you before entering.” He watched Len’s face screw up in disgust. “So, what do you say?” He grinned evilly.

Len needed a few seconds to think. He felt sick even by the thought but he couldn’t imagine anything worse than having to go to a doctor with a ripped asshole. He was already feeling violated by the fact that he was naked an on his knees in front of this bastard. Awful memories flooded his mind. He was helpless and violated again, never mind how much he worked and fought in his life to prevent ever being so weak again. He couldn’t think and he started to panic. No, he had to think, had to go along until he could get away. Maybe he fell asleep after sex and it would break his power, maybe if he took the second choice the man would get tired in concentration and he could break out of his power. No, he probably wouldn’t take risks like that after being patient for a year to get everyone in his power.

“So?” He asked impatiently and Len had to decide fast.

The fast choice was the hope for the least pain.

“I can be good.” He said and opened his mouth. He couldn’t do much more though as lost if his muscles were prevented from moving.

“Good boy, Lenny!” This fucking asshole.

He let his mouth get fucked and he used his tongue to lick and he sucked sometimes harder and sometimes gentler. He let the man slide his whole length down his throat, luckily, he wasn’t that big. He tried to imagine giving a blowjob to someone else. Maybe the Flash. How adorably he would be struggling and whining under his ministrations. It was the easiest option to imagine as Aiden kept moaning and sighing and whining in pleasure.

Len’s head was forced back by his own neck. His muscles were shaking a little as they started to get tired. Without his control over them he could shift in his position to change the working fibers and ease other fibers up. All his muscles hurt and it wasn’t even a long time. Well it was pretty long time, like porn length, but he was used to it as he liked to pleasure his partners until they were begging and screaming.

He climbed up on the bed. He was already dreading what positions this man might choose for him. Yeah, he wasn’t surprised. He crawled to the middle of the king size bed and leaned his upper body down with his ass up in the air, his back almost painfully arched.

“Fuck... Yes, you can be good...” he took the lube and pushed in two slicked up fingers.

Len almost whimpered but he but his lip to hold it back and concentrated on relaxing as much as he could like this.

Aiden wasn’t exactly patient but it was still more than he expected. And still more than he had the last time when something like this happened to him. No no no no... he forced his memories down. He couldn’t think about that right now. No, that would break him.

He was being so careful. Why did people like his father and Aiden kept finding him? How could they keep getting to him? Fuck, if he keeps thinking about thing like that this jerk will succeed in breaking him. This thought gave him enough power to gain control over his thoughts.

He lead his thoughts back to the Scarlet Speedster. Those adorable doe eyes. That lean but strong body. And his adorable innocence. These thoughts helped to calm and relax himself and even get him half hard. If Aiden noticed he would probably start mocking him about it but until he had the control over his fear, petty shit like that wouldn’t get to him.

Not much later Aiden got bored with fingering him and kicked off his own pants from his ankles.

Len couldn’t turn to see what he was doing, he could only wait for what was about to come. He relaxed by a thread when he heard the wrapping of a condom rip.

Aiden pulled on the condom and lived himself up. He put the head of his cock against Len’s hole but right before he could push in he had a better idea. He lied down in his back and controlled Leonard to straddle him. He grinned watching his face as he made him sink down on his cock.

“Fuck, so tight...” he sighed in pleasure and he forced Len into an uncomfortable rhythm that involved the least muscles so he wouldn’t have to concentrate on it. “You feel... so fucking good...”

Len couldn’t stop a few tiny sounds escaping his throat. It was uncomfortable and painful and tiring. He wanted it to be over but he couldn’t do anything without access to the control over his muscles.

Luckily it wasn’t much longer after that. Aiden started to fuck up inside Len and he was coming pretty soon. After about a minute of panting he changed their position and got Len lying under him.

“You’re such a good little whore.” He leaned down and kissed him. And Len kissed back to his surprise, fear and disgust as this time his tiny mimic muscles were controlled too for the kiss. It wasn’t long and soon he had the control over his mouth back. “I forgot to mention something. I can control you without having to see you and within a kilometer.”

“You’re insane.” Len said and he closed his eyes. “So, what now?”

“I have surveillance all over this district. And I have a few friends basically everywhere. And don’t forget the kilometer radius.” He started explaining his plan. “I can get you anywhere and anytime I want. This is going to happen again and you can’t do anything against it. We’ll see whether you come up with a plan first or you just break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want more, please let me know! (Comments are love!)
> 
> If I continue, there'll be more pain and torture for Len (partly because of his stubbornness) until Lisa and/or Barry notices that something is not right and they'll try to help... probably eventual Coldflash


End file.
